Construction and testing of a high pressure NMR probe for triple resonance studies with inverse proton detection will be undertaken. Construction of the pressure chamber is of a titanium alloy with a tensile strength of 200,000 psi. This system will be used to obtain 15N heteronuclear multiple quantum correlation spectra from the protein Staphylococcus nuclease as a function of pressure from zero to 4 kBar.